Sonic Ball ZX 1 (Saiyan Saga)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Sonic and Goku lives a peaceful life... Until the so-called 'saiyans' arrive. Now it's up to our heroes to save Earth once again. But do they have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Death of the Heroes

It was a quiet evening with our heroes. Sonic was running around the ocean trying to conquer his fear of water while Goku and Krillin were training in case Piccolo and Knuckles tried to take over the world again. Amy Rose knocks on Master Roshi's door with a cake. "Sonic!", Amy yelled. Sonic said, "Hey, Amy. What's up?" "I just wanted to see you and Goku again for saving the world. Now gimme a hug, Sonic!" Krillin said, "Tails, we're back from training! Did you finish the ice cream maker?" "Almost. It just needs a few more minutes" Tails yelled. Goku sensed a huge power level approaching them. "Sonic, can you feel that power level? It's like… something I've never felt before." Sonic also sensed the power level and said, "Yeah, Goku. I can sense it, too." (Crash) Everyone rushes outside only to find Bulma and Amy screaming. They see a weird person outside standing there with spiky hair. It was a saiyan named Raditz. "Kakarott! Where have you been this entire time? You were supposed to kill these pathetic humans! What have you been doing all these years?!" Goku asks, "Who… who are you?" Raditz got pissed and grabbed his own face. "(Sigh) Ok. Allow me to explain. I'm Raditz… I'm your brother!" Everyone was surprised by Raditz' words. Goku was shocked by the surprise. "It can't be… you're my brother?" Raditz said, "Yeah, that's what I said. Are you retarded?" Goku said, "Gohan, stand behind Daddy." Raditz notices Gohan's tail and asks, "Does your son have a tail?" "Yeah, so?" "I see", Raditz said in a sneaky voice. "Heads up!" (Thud) Goku falls on the ground hard. (Groan) "Tell you what", said Raditz. "You kill 1000 humans and bring them to me, then I'll let you live and just to make sure you don't skimp out on the demand…" (Swipe) "Daddy! Help me!", Gohan yelled in a feared voice. "Gohan! Leave my son alone, you monster!" "Tata!" (Raditz laughs) (Whoosh) Krillin pisses his pants in fear. "Now what, Goku?" Sonic asked. "How about you let us take on that monster?" said a mysterious voice. Knuckles and Piccolo appeared from the sky and landed on Kame's Island. Piccolo smiled a little and said, "Sup?" Goku and Sonic posed as if they were ready to fight. Krillin ran up to Piccolo, but Knuckles punched him to the ground. (Thud) "What are you two doing here? Haven't you both had enough?" Sonic said. Knuckles said, "Relax. We're not here to fight… yet." Piccolo said, "We're here to ask for help out with the fight, but don't think this is gonna change things between us four." Sonic said, "Well I'm gonna go find Raditz. See ya!" (Zoom) "Oh, no you don't! Get back here, Sonic!" (Whoosh) Goku asked Bulma for the dragon radar. "Ok, Piccolo. Let's see can you keep up with my flying Nimbus." Piccolo chuckled a little. "You may have a little flying cloud, but my flight technique is a bit more advanced." Amy hugged Goku and asked, "Make sure Sonic makes it back, ok?" Goku smiled and laughed, "I Promise. Let's go!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Goku and the rest finally arrive to Raditz' location. "What took you so long?" Sonic said. Raditz looked back and saw Piccolo and Goku take off their weighted training clothes. "Huh. So you finally decided to show up, Kakarott. And you also brung your pet rat." Sonic got pissed and yelled, "What did you call me?! First off, I'm a hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled, "Can we fight already?!" Sonic and Knuckles performed a spin dash to confuse Raditz. "Piccolo, let's charge at him… from behind!" Goku said. Raditz heard their conversation and teleported behind, kicking them in the face. Sonic releases a Kamehameha from underneath Raditz. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAA!" (Boom) (Crackle) (Crackle) "Congratulations, hedgehog. You've managed to scratch my armor, and for that, you'll have to pay with your life." Knuckles said, "Lemme take this battle. HAAAA! Knuckle Drill!" (Zoom) (Whir) (Whang) (Gags) Raditz punches Knuckles in the stomach, causing him to temporary black out. (Thud) Sonic yells, "Nooooo! (Growl) You're gonna pay! Take this, you filthy saiyan!" (Zoom) Raditz tries to grab Sonic, but Goku punches Raditz in the face and jumps in the air to release a Kamehameha wave. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAA!" (Whoosh) Piccolo said, "Goku, look out!" Piccolo jumps in front of the blast that Raditz unleashed behind Goku. But Goku didn't notice the blast. Piccolo screamed in agony as his arm was disenigrated. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic said, "Piccolo, are you ok?" "Yeah, just a mere wound. No problem. In fact, it just gave me an advantage. Sonic, Goku! Distract him while I charge up my new attack!" So as Goku and Sonic charges at Raditz, Raditz easily beats Sonic and Goku in a massive second. Sonic jumps up unnoticed and grabs Raditz' tail. "Haha! Gotcha, bitch!" Goku said, "Alright, throw him, Sonic!" Knuckles rises back up from his unconsciousness. Knuckles punches Raditz in the face repeatedly and Goku grabs Raditz' tail also. "Hahahaha! Now I got you by the tail." Raditz struggled and begged, "Please, Kakarott! Let me go! I know I done a lot of bad things but… you can't do this to your only brother. If you let me go, I promise to leave this planet in peace." Goku looks at Raditz weirdly and asks, "You promise?" "Yes. I promise." Knuckles rushes to Raditz to punch him in the face. "Goku, no! It's a trick!" As Goku set Raditz free, he kicks Goku and slams him to the ground. Raditz laughs evilly and yelled, "I can't believe you fell for that! It's the oldest trick in the book. Now… This is what happens when you disobey your elders!" (Stomp) (Stomp) (Stomp) (Goku screams) (Boom) Gohan somehow broke free from the space pod. "Stop beating up my daddy, you big bully!" Gohan screamed. "Yaaaaaahhhhhh!" (Zoom) (Wham) Gohan head-butts Raditz in the stomach causing his armor to shatter. (Grunt) Goku smiled a little. Sonic said, "Whoa, Gohan! What the hell was that?" Gohan said, "Sorry, Mr. Sonic, I didn't mean to get angry like that." Piccolo said, "I'm ready! Knuckles, join in on this attack! I need your help in order to defeat this saiyan!" Knuckles puts one knuckle in front of the other. (Whir) Goku grabs Raditz along with Sonic. Sonic said, "Knuckles, Piccolo! Fire the blast now!" Raditz yells, "You fool! If they fire the blast, it'll kill you too!" Goku chuckles and says, "Well, then. It's just gonna have to be that way." Raditz tries to struggle free, but Sonic shoves his foot up Raditz' ass. Piccolo whispers to Knuckles, "Psst. Now our chance to get our chance!" Piccolo and Knuckles put their blast together and said, "Alright, Sonic and Goku! Here goes! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" (Whoosh) (Swank) The blast kills Sonic, Goku and Raditz. (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) Krillin, Tails, Amy, Bulma and Master Roshi arrives at the battlefield only to see Sonic and Goku dying. Amy rushes to Sonic and cries on him. "Oh, Sonic! Why did you have to die? We were gonna get married!" Sonic looks at Tails as he was walking up to him. "Amy… I promise one day… we're gonna get married and have a baby of our own. And Tails… take care of yourself. You're the strongest sidekick I ever had. But now that I seen you mature over the years, you're no longer a sidekick, you're one of the SZ-Fighters now. I'm proud of you, little bro. I… I love you both. Until then… take care." (Pat) Krillin holds Goku hand and tells him, "Goku! Don't die on us! If you die, who's gonna protect us all? What will Chi-Chi say?" Goku struggles to say something. "Krillin, over the years, we been friends ever since we were kids. You defeated ruthless enemies that I couldn't. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have defeated King Piccolo or Piccolo back in the World Tournament. Please… take care… of… Gohan for me… and tell Chi-Chi… I'm sorry." (Pat) Piccolo yells, "Shut up! There's something going on with the saiyan's scouter!" Knuckles asks, "How do you know what a scouter is?" Piccolo explains, "A bunch of so-called saiyans used to attack my home planet, Namek." "Oh." (Scouter: "Vegeta, is Raditz dead?" "Vegeta: Yes, Nappa. He's dead. Shadow, did you find the so-called dragon balls yet?" Shadow: No, Vegeta. Let's go to Earth and find them, then we can wish for eternal youth.") Knuckles grabs Gohan and whispers to Piccolo. Piccolo announces, "Listen up! We're taking Gohan to train with us. As much as I hate Goku, this kid has far greater power than we expected. He's gonna help us defeat the other 3 saiyans. One year from now, they'll be here." Knuckles looks at Krillin and says, "Interfere and I swear, I'll kill you faster than Sonic's speed." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) As Piccolo and Knuckles flew away with Gohan, the others separated across the world to find the dragon balls. Will they have enough time to prepare for the 3 ruthless saiyans? Or is the Earth doomed as it seems so far? Find out in the next episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Gohan's Intense Training

As Gohan woke up from the unconsciousness, Piccolo and Knuckles were standing in front of him. "Waaaah!" cried Gohan. "Shut the hell up, you whiny, little bastard!" yelled Knuckles. Piccolo smiled a little and said, "Now, listen up. Your father sacrificed himself to save us. But we're going to train you in order to avenge him. Knuckles here is gonna train you for the first three months. If you pass, then you train with me. But I warn you, I don't show mercy to my enemies." (Gohan gulps) Piccolo grabs Gohan and throws him to a cliff. (Screams) Piccolo said, "C'mon, Gohan! Unleash your inner energy!" (Gohan growls) Knuckles was shocked by Gohan's inner rage. (Boom) "Whoa, Gohan! I mean… you passed the first test. But… things are going to get a little more dangerous, if you know what I'm saying" Knuckles said in a devious voice. Meanwhile… Sonic and Goku have finally made it to the beginning of Snake Way. The heaven admin said, "Alright, you two. What are your names?" "My name is Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog." "And my name is Goku. I'm from Earth." The admin looked at them weird and nodded. "Ok… Anywho, you two have to travel through Snakeway in order to reach King Kai's planet. He has special training for you both." "All right!" Sonic and Goku cheered. "But you better hurry, I heard that Snake Way gets dangerous around certain times. And one more thing… Don't fall off of Snake Way." Sonic asks, "What happens if we do?" The admin laughs and says, "You'll go straight to hell and never return. Have fun." (Slam) (Screech) (Zoom) "C'mon, Sonic! Let's get going!" "Right!" (Zoom) (Zoom) As Sonic and Goku make their way to King Kai's, Krillin and Tails gathered up the other SZ-Fighters: Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Espio, Vector and Charmy. Mr. Popo and Kami emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and greets them. Mr. Popo says, "Now listen up. You 7 warriors are here to train for the saiyans arrival." Krillin said, "Wait, how do you know about the saiyans arrival?" Espio asks, "Are you some kind of god or something?" Kami explains. "Yes, I am. You see, 100 years ago, I was created from King Piccolo and was the good half, unlike Piccolo, he's the evil half. Luckily, he's slightly become good. I am the creator of the dragon balls. Without me, the dragon balls will turn to stone, thus making them useless. Without Piccolo, I wouldn't exist. So basically, one can't exist without the other." Vector said, "Damn. Well, let's train for the saiyans." Mr. Popo grabbed Vector by the shoulder and said, "Vector, my friend. You should be patient." 3 hours later, Espio decided to be Tien's sparring partner, while Krillin and Tails tag team against Yamcha and Charmy. Vector practice his signature blast: The Music of Confusion. Espio on the other hand, tried to increase his speed of his signature move as well: The Leaf Storm. Charmy decides to meditate. Yajirobe was sitting at the tree stuffing himself with Twinkies and cookies. While Charmy and Yajirobe were sitting on the sidelines, everyone was training with each other as if they were having an all-out battle royale. Meanwhile, Gohan's training is going a lot easier for him. Piccolo, Knuckles and Gohan were sparring like there was no tomorrow. Gohan unleashes his deadly Masenko on Piccolo and Knuckles. "Ma… Senko… HAAAAAAAAAA!" Meanwhile… Sonic and Goku reach halfway of Snake Way. "Hello, boys." There was a weird, blue princess waving the finger to them. "Yoo-hoo! Come inside! I know you guys are tired and I just wanna reward you both with a nice dinner!" Sonic said, "Hm… I don't know if I can trust her. She has the fangs of a snake. I know! I'll call her Princess Snake." The mysterious princess said, "That's my actual name. I'm the famous Princess Snake." Sonic said, "I will admit… She sure is beautiful. Ah, what the hell? I guess we can stay for just one night." Princess Snake rushed inside her mansion to whip up our two heroes a tasty meal. Meanwhile, the other 3 saiyans were already halfway there to Earth. Back at Earth, Gohan had finally finished his training with Knuckles and Piccolo. "Congratulations, little man. You finally completed your training. But the hardest part is brawling with us." (Gohan gulps) While Piccolo and Knuckles prepares to fight Gohan, Krillin and the others are still training. Back on Snake Way, things have turned a little unexpected for Sonic and Goku. "Come back! I just want to eat your flesh" Princess Snake yelled. She turned into a giant snake and chased Sonic and Goku halfway across Snake Way. They escaped… barely. Will Goku and Sonic ever make it to King Kai's place in one piece? Or will they become the food of the undead? Stay tuned in the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: King Kai's Trial

A few minutes later, Goku and Sonic have finally reached King Kai's planet. As they made it to the ground, they harshly smacked to the ground. King Kai yells, "Who dares trespasses my property? I swear to God, if it's Princess Snake, I will literally blow her friggin' head off! Oh, hello. And who are you two?" "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The world's fastest hedgehog!" "My name is Goku. And I'm from Earth!" "Oh, of course. I was expecting you" King Kai said in a sarcastic voice. "If you wanna learn martial arts, you have to pass my trials. The two of you will each have your own trials. Sonic, since you most likely revolve around speed, you will be tested in strength. Goku, since you're most likely built for combat, I'm going to test your speed. Bubbles, come on out!" (Monkey sounds) "What's with the monkey?" Sonic said. King Kai said, "This is Goku's test. In order to learn actual martial arts, you must build up your opposite ability. Now, Sonic. Your test is to bop Gregory upside the head with this mallet." "Who's Gregory?" Sonic asked. "How dare you question my legacy?" said a high, squeaky voice. "It is I, Gregory! The fastest thing ever." Sonic laughs so hard. (Sonic laughing) "Really?! Hahahahaha! How freakin' original!" (Zoom) "Ok, King Kai! I accept", Sonic said with full pride. Goku said, "If Sonic's up to it, then so am I." Meanwhile, back on Earth, Krillin and the rest have finally gathered the 7 dragon balls. In space, the 3 saiyans have finally arrived on Earth. Eggman was just hovering around the city when he discovered a black hedgehog as one of the saiyans. He approaches them and asks, "Excuse me, fine gentlemen. I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to destroy these two pests. The blue one is Sonic the Hedgehog. And the muscular one is named Son Goku. If you succeed, then _this _will be your reward." The full-blooded saiyan known as Prince Vegeta said, "Ok then. We will kill these so-called pests. But don't skimp out on our deal." "Hey Vegeta! Can we go destroy stuff now?" said Nappa, the bald saiyan. "I'm going to destroy the city regardless. Hurry up, Nappa!" yelled Shadow, otherwise known as the black hedgehog. As Goku and Sonic had finally succeeded on their trails, they began to test out their new abilities. "Hey Goku! I can finally do the Kamehameha! Check it out. Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" "And I can use the KaioKen!" (Bswoosh) "Wow! Not bad. But I can do that _and _the Spirit Bomb. Check it!" (Whir) "Cool!" Sonic said with awe. Back on Earth, Krillin and Amy made a wish to bring Sonic and Goku back to life. "Very well. Your wish shall be granted." (Whir) Back on King Kai's planet, Goku and Sonic have been brought back to life. King Kai tells them, "Well, I have good news. You two have been brought back to life. But you better hurry. The saiyans are already there." Goku said, "Got it. Let's go, Sonic." "Got it." (Zoom) (Zoom) Meanwhile, back on Earth, Piccolo, Knuckles and Gohan stop their training. "Knuckles, do you feel that?" "Yeah, the power is huge." Krillin yells, "Nah, it's just me." Tien and the rest appear to help with the fight against the saiyans. Piccolo said, "Oh, great. More meat shields." The saiyans have arrived in the battlefield. Vegeta pulled off his scouter and smashed it to the ground. "Vegeta. Why in the hell did you smash your scouter?" Nappa asked. "Because that's the reason why Raditz got killed. They can change their power levels." Shadow said, "Hey Vegeta. I think that green alien is a Namekian. It means that he somehow has a connection with the dragon balls." Nappa said, "Good. Then we'll save him for last." "Vegeta?" Shadow asked. "You don't mind if I plant the saibamen, do you? It's 11 against the 3 of us and that would be a _huge_ disadvantage." Vegeta said, "Go ahead. This will help us track their movements." So as Shadow planted the saibamen, they grew into little aliens. (Screech) (Kreee) (Geeahhh) Tien and Espio went first against the first saibamen. (Ratatatatatatatattat) Fists were flying everywhere. Tails arrived at the battlefield late trying to perfect his armor. "Hey guys," said Tails, "I'm here. Hope I didn't miss anything." Vegeta yelled to the saibamen, "Hurry up and finish off the damn Cyclops and that fake-ass ninja!" Espio got angry and performed his Leaf Tornado. (Whoosh) "Take this! Dodoray," yelled Tien from a distance. (Whir) (Zoom) (Keera) (Grreeee) (Thud) (Thud) Krillin cheers Tien and Espio. "Now it's our turn," yelled Charmy and Yamcha. Yamcha yelled, "Ok, get ready to feel the power of…" (Snip) (Keera) "Charmy, help!" yelled Yamcha in fear. Charmy and Yamcha dies by the explosion of the saibamen. (Boom) "Yamcha's dead," yelled Vector. "Who the hell cares?" said Piccolo. (All murmuring) Krillin yells, "Ok guys! Watch this." (Whir) (Crackle) (Crackle) (Boom) "Scatter Shot!" (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Keera) (Groan) (Greehhkal) "Whew," exhaled Krillin. Tails asked, "Wait, weren't there 6 saibamen?" Gohan said, "Then where's the last one?" (Keera) (Snatch) "Uh uh uh…" said Knuckles in a playful voice.

(Swipe) (Zoom) "Piccolo, it's headed towards you!" (Swipe) "My turn," said Piccolo. (Swoosh) (Opens mouth) (Boom) (Skreeah) "Dammit. Well, you're up next, Nappa." Nappa chuckled a little. "Ballin." Meanwhile, Sonic and Goku ran as fast as they could, but they were being held back by Eggman. "Oh, hohohohohoho!" Eggman somehow appeared on Snake Way. Sonic yelled, "Eggman! What the hell are you doing here?!" "You know this guy?" Goku asked. "Yeah," Sonic said, "He's a bad guy who tries to take over the world. I'm just wondering how he died." Eggman laughed obnoxiously. "I'm not dead! I created a teleporter that can teleport me anywhere. Pretty smart, huh? Now, to exterminate you both." (Beep) "Darn," Eggman sighed, "My empire guards are acting strange at the lair. We'll meet again soon, so think of this as a lucky break." (Whoosh) "Let's hurry, Goku," Sonic yelled. Goku asked, "Ok, but what's the rush?" Sonic grabbed Goku by the neck and yelled, "Look, I saw the coordinates on Eggman's pod! He's letting the saiyans kill our friends. I'll be damned if anything happened to Tails or Knuckles." (Zoom) Will Sonic and Goku ever make it in time to save their friends? Or will they suffer the wrath of the other 3 saiyans? Find out in the next episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Time Rush

Tien and Espio were ready to battle Nappa. (Ratatatatatatatataatatatat) They were matching blow from blow to confuse Nappa, but they were no match for him. (Bam) (Sling) (Tien screams) Tien's arm got sliced off. Nappa laughed as Tien was screaming in agony. Espio ran up to Nappa, but got easily defeated by a Ki blast. Vegeta yelled, "Hurry up, Nappa! The faster we kill them, the faster we gain immortality!" Shadow kicked Tien in the nuts. (Wham) (Ratatatatatattatatat) Nappa kept beating Tien senseless and senseless. (Thud) Chiaotzu grabbed onto Nappa and said, "Tien, there's only one way to kill him. I'm going to blow myself up along with him." Vector bites Nappa's arm and glows red. "Don't do it, Chiaotzu! We already wished you back with the dragon balls. You can't be reborn!" Tien screams. Chiaotzu dies of suicide. (Boom) "Noooooooooooo!" Piccolo and Knuckles rushes to Nappa and beats the crap out of him. Krillin and Tails follow up on the attack. (Thud) (Thud) Piccolo yells, "Gohan! Hurry up and hit him before he has time to dodge!" Gohan was too scared to attack and ran behind a boulder. Luckily, Knuckles came up in the air and drilled Nappa's face. Tien crawled up from the ground and performed his Tri-beam. "Hey, saiyan! This is for Chiaotzu! Tri-beam… HAAAAA!" (Boom) Nappa said, "Heh heh! That tickled." (Thud) Tien died due to lack of blood in his body. Shadow said, "Goddammit Nappa, at this rate, you're gonna obliterate this damn planet! Calm down!" "Oh, come on Shadow. Let him have a little fun, and besides, if he dies, we can just revive him with the dragon balls," Vegeta said. Krillin rushed to Nappa and performed a Round House kick. "Now you messed up," Nappa said. Tails back hands Nappa and flies away. Knuckles and Piccolo punches Nappa dead in the face, but it had no effect. (Bam) (Bam) Shadow said, "Screw this, Vegeta! I'm gonna have my own fun! Chaos Blast!" "Tails, look out!" Knuckles yelled. He pushes Tails and Gohan out of the blast and dove in. Knuckles died a painful, but an unforgetful death. "Ok, brat! It's your turn. Aaaaahhhhhhahahahahahahhh…" yelled Nappa. (Bwoooooom) "Gohan, look out!" (Wham) Piccolo jumped in front of the blast and died protecting Gohan. (Boom) (Whoosh) (Thud) Gohan and Tails rushes to Piccolo and Knuckles' aid. Gohan yells, "Mr. Piccolo, no! You can't die on me. (Sniffles) Knuckles, you were my best friend so far. You both taught me how to fight!" "Knuckles, no! If you die, who's gonna protect the Master Emerald?" Tails cries. Piccolo groans and stutters with his last breath. "Go… Gohan… Use your… powers against the… (Coughs) saiyans and avenge… me." (Pat) "Nooooooooooooo!" Tails called the X-Tornado in and hopped in. (Whoosh) "Laser Cannons, fire!" (Boom) (Ssssss) "You done?" Nappa said. Gohan went berserk and yelled, "You wanna fight?! Let's go! MASENKO… HAAAA!" (Bwoosh) (Ssssss) Vegeta laughs. "Comedy gold!" Nappa walks up to Gohan and Tails and says, "Well, it's been fun and all, but this is where you all die. But, hey. Look on the bright side, you get to see your father and that annoying blue pest. So long, meat bags!" (Stomp) Nappa looks confused. Gohan and Tails were floating on Nimbus. Sonic and Goku have finally arrived! Shadow stares at Sonic with hatred. Nappa yells, "Hey, who the hell are you clowns?!" "My name's Sonic the Hedgehog." "My name is Goku, and you're gonna pay! Gohan, where's everyone?" Krillin said, "Piccolo just died, so did Knuckles. You know what that means." Vegeta asks, "Wait, what does it mean?" Goku said, "It means that the dragon balls can't be used." Nappa asks, "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?!" "IT'S OVER 9000!" Shadow said, "What the hell?! Impossible!" Sonic said, "Goku, lemme go first." With a smile, Sonic went berserk on Nappa. (Whir) "Ready?!" "GO!" (Ratatatatatatattat) Goku slowly powered up, but Nappa flew up in the air and yelled, "Screw this mess! I'm going for the fox boy, the midget and the saiyan brat! Yaaaaaahhhh!" Goku yelled, "Sonic, perform a Blue Tornado, quickly!" "Got it", Sonic yelled. (Whir) Nappa still flew to their direction regardless of half the damage to his body. Goku said, "I got no choice. KaioKen!" (Bwoosh) (Wham) "Sonic, it's your turn!" "Got it! KaioKen!" (Whoosh) "Fire Kamehameha… HAAAA!" (Bwoosh) "Aaaarggghhh!" (Thud) "Ugh. That smarts" said Nappa. Shadow said, "Hm… that blue hedgehog seems a lot stronger than I imagined." "Are you done making a fool out of yourself yet?" yelled Goku. Nappa charged at him and missed every blow. (Wham) (Thud) "Here", said Goku, "I don't want this piece of trash anymore." (Thud) Shadow went up to Nappa and said, "Wow. You just got destroyed by a low-class saiyan. That's a damn shame. Vegeta, do me the honors and kill Nappa." Vegeta said, "Gladly. Goodbye, Nappa." With an evil look, Vegeta grabbed Nappa, threw him in the air and obliterated him from existence. (Boom) Now that Nappa has been defeated, Sonic and Goku faces off against the other two rivals. Can Sonic and Goku defeat Shadow and Vegeta, or is the end coming to us? Stay tuned on the next episode.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Sonic and Shadow's Battle

As Nappa has been wiped out, it leaves our only hope left. Krillin asks, "Whoa, Goku. How did you get so strong?" Tails said, "Yeah, you guys were amazing. Show us the KaioKen one more time." Sonic said, "Sorry, but there's a limit to the KaioKen. We can only use it up to double, no further." Vegeta said, "Kakarott, are you ready to die? Because by the time I'm finished with you, this whole Earth won't be anything but a pile of ash." (Vegeta laughs) Sonic said, "Who are you, anyways? Answer me!" Shadow explains. "Very well. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, sworn to destroy mankind." "And I am the prince of all saiyans, Prince Vegeta." Goku said, "Krillin, I need you to get as far away as possible. I don't know if I'll make it back. And Gohan… If I beat this guy, how about we go spend some father-son time fishing?" "Ok!" Sonic said to Tails and Krillin, "Hey, you two. I just wanna say thanks for all your help. But I can take it from here. Tails… You've been the bestest friend I ever had. Fist bump!" Shadow said, "Sonic. Meet me in Radical Highway… if you can keep up." (Zoom) "Oh, no you don't!" Sonic said, in a rush. (Zoom) So as Goku stalled for time for Sonic, he yelled, "Hey Vegeta! Let's go somewhere where no one will be harmed." "Suit yourself, Kakarott. That canyon over there will be the perfect place for your grave." Meanwhile, Shadow uses Chaos Control to transport him and Sonic to space to battle. (Zoom) (Zoom) "Well, now. This part of space will be your final resting place, Sonic the Hedgehog. I heard you were the fastest alive. Guess what? I'm gonna dethrone you by defeating you!" "Bring it on, Shadow! Hyyaaahhh!" (Ratatatatatatatttatataattat) "Allow me to show you the power of… THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! CHAOS…" "Nope", yelled Sonic. "Allow _me_ to show _you_ the power of the fastest hedgehog alive!" (Sonic charging up) (Wham) "C'mon, Shadow! You're too slow!" (Whir) "Hmph. Looks like your power just ran out. Now it's my turn!" yelled Shadow. (Wham) Sonic jumped up and said, "Hahahaha! Is that all? _This _is how you deal damage! Hyaaaahahhhhah!" (Bam) Shadow pulls out a mysterious gun at Sonic. (Swipe) "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I want you and Kakarott to join us in our quest for immortality." Sonic smacked the gun out his hand and broke it. (Smack) (Crack) "Now, Shadow. You wanna fight fair or nah?" Shadow smirks. (Shadow chuckles) "You see this in my hand?" Sonic gasps. "That's a… chaos emerald! How did you…?" Shadow said, "My master gave this to me. But sadly, he betrayed us so that's why after we defeat you and Kakarott, Vegeta and I are gonna wish for immortality with the other dragon balls and the chaos emeralds fused." "Joke's on you. I got one also! See?!" Sonic yelled. Shadow said, "Gimme that _DAMN _chaos emerald!" Sonic yelled, "You're insane! I won't let you! Hyyaaahhh!" "Wow Sonic, you suck even more than I imagined." (Ratatatatattattat) (Thud) Meanwhile… Goku and Vegeta was going head-to-head for the fate of the universe. (Wham) Vegeta threw the first blow to Goku. (Bang) "C'mon Kakarott, where's all that strength you had against Nappa?" "KaioKen!" (Whir) "Wait, Kaio what?" Vegeta asked. (Wham) (Vegeta spits) "Allow me to show you the true power of a saiyan elite." (Vegeta powering up) "Guess what, Vegeta? KaioKen times two!" (Bam) "I'm sorry, I don't speak lower class," said Vegeta. "Ugh. That kick packed a whollop. I have no choice. Body, don't fail me now! KaioKen times three!" (Whir) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Rip) (Vegeta thinking: This isn't good.) (Smack) (Vegeta screams) "I WILL NOT BEAT HUMILIATED BY A LOW-CLASS WRECH! I AM SUPERIOR TO ALL THAT OPPOSES ME! I AM PRINCE VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" "Sounds like someone's a little angry. Since I beat you, I guess that makes me a saiyan elite as well." (Goku laughing) "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!" yelled Vegeta. (Whoosh) "YOUR PRECIOUS EARTH IS DOOMED! GALICK GUN… FIRE!" Goku yells, "Oh man! Here goes! KA… ME…HA…ME…HAAAAA!" (Vegeta laughs evilly) "FACE IT, KAKAROTT! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I PUT ALL MY POWER INTO THIS ATTACK!" Goku said, "Wait, Vegeta… you forgot something." Vegeta looks at Goku all retarded and asks, "Oh? And what that might be?" Goku yells, "KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!" (Vegeta screams) (Boom) (Whistle) (Ding) While Goku scored a some-what easy victory, Sonic had trouble with Shadow. "Face it, Sonic. You can't defeat me. Remember, I am the ultimate life form." "(Sonic grunts) That may be, but at… (grunts) least I can do this. KaioKen!" (Wham) "That's it! You're going down!" (Whir) (Swhoosh) "Oh crap." Sonic and Goku are in the fight of their lives. Can they save the Earth? Stay tuned in the next episode.


	6. Chapter 6 (Finale)

Episode 6: Evil Arises

Vegeta came crashing down hard to the ground. (Thud) "You know what, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, "I misjudged you. You may have gotten stronger, but trust me, I'm going to fuck you up!" (Whir) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Growls) (Roar) (Vegeta laughs evilly) "Behold, Kakarott! The true ability of a _true _saiyan elite, too bad you don't have your tail." Goku said, "Dammit. He's right. Not even a five times KaioKen can stop him. I have no choice but to use the Spirit Bomb." (Humming) (Whirring) (Grip) "Boo-yah! Alright, Vegeta! Let's finish this!" (Roars) While Goku was fighting off Vegeta, Sonic had his own problems with Shadow. (Wham) "Ugh. You're strong, I'll give you that, but… I won't give up. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and you're going down!" (Sonic powering up) (Cling) "What the? What are you?" "I'm you, Sonic. Except better," said Shadow. (Wham) (Sonic groans) "I… can't move… on. Amy, Tails. I'm… sorry." (Pat) "Huh?" said Shadow. "Where the hell did this robot come from?" Tails, Krillin and Gohan hops out of the robot. "Sonic!" tails yelled. He rushed to Sonic's aid. "T… Tails?" Sonic whispered. "Yeah. It's me, Sonic. Are you ok?" (Sonic laughs weakly) "No… I'm not." "Sonic, let me take over this time. Please!" "Ok." Shadow said, "You think you can defeat _me_? Ha! You're out of your league, fox boy." Tails grabs Shadow by the neck and says in a demonic voice, "My name is Tails! Don't _ever _forget that, dammit." (Shadow choking) Tails lets go and Shadow punches him, causing him to fly backwards. "Hey, Shadow!" yelled Gohan. "What do you want, brat?" said Shadow. "I'm gonna skull fuck you! MA…SENKO…HAAAA!" Krillin followed up with a Kamehameha. Shadow was defeated. But he was still alive. Eggman threw a chaos emerald to Shadow, thus, reviving his energy. Sonic finally woke up from his unconsciousness. "Ugh. Tails? Tails! Are you ok?!" Krillin gives Sonic and Tails a Senzu bean. Sonic and Tails jumps up and poses like a boss. "Oh crap! I forgot about Goku! Tails, Gohan, Krillin. Let's go!" (Zoom) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Meanwhile, Vegeta was crushing Goku like an egg. "Aw, c'mon, Kakarott! Lemme hear those bones shatter like glass!" (Crunch) (Goku screams) Yajirobe comes out of nowhere and slices Vegeta's tail off. (Sling) Vegeta turns to normal. (Vegeta groans) (Whir) (Zwoop) "Oh no! I'm back to my original form! Shadow, if you can hear me, I need your help… now!" (Thud) Vegeta stares at Shadow as he was defeated. Vegeta looks scared and asks, "How… how did you… defeat him?" Krillin says, "Easy. We double teamed the hell outta him!" Vegeta said, "Sounds pretty gay. But that doesn't matter, because I'm going to kill Kakarott, then the blue hedgehog, then the brat, then you. And I got something _really _special for the fat guy who chopped off my tail. (Vegeta powering up) (Boom) (Vegeta panting) Vegeta stares at the moon and realizes something. (Vegeta gasps) "Oh no! The kid has a tail! But my moon is still in effect! Die, die, die!" (Wham) (Wham) (Bang) (Pow) "Oh no!" Vegeta yelled. It was too late because Gohan was already halfway into his great ape form. (Rip) (Rip) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Roar) Vegeta jumps up with the remaining energy in his body and chops of Gohan's tail with a Destructo Disk. (Sling) (Whistle) (Vegeta screams) (Thud) Vegeta was also defeated. Goku told Krillin to hold his hand. "Krillin… I need you… to use this. It's the… ugh… only way to… defeat Vegeta. You only have one shot so… use… it… wisely." (Whir) "Whoa! Hey Vegeta! How about a Spirit taste?! Take this, you bastard!" (Zoom) (Swip) Vegeta laughs. "Boo!" Gohan panics and yells, "What do I do? What do I do?" Goku tells Gohan telepathically, "Bounce it back, son. It's the only way. It can't hurt you, it only hurts you if you're evil like Vegeta." (Boing) Gohan bounces it back to Vegeta. "Ugh!" (Bzzzzzzz) (Vegeta screams in pain) (Whoosh) (Whistle) (Thud) Vegeta said in pain, "Oh… Dammit! C'mon Shadow. Let's get the hell outta here." As Vegeta and Shadow were crawling to their pod, Krillin grabs Yajirobe's sword and points it at Vegeta's face. "If you think that you're gonna get away with all of this slaughtering, you both got another thing coming! Yaaaaahhh!" "Krillin, wait!" yelled Sonic, "I know they killed most of our friends, but trust me, if you kill them now, you'll be just like them. Please… let them go. I want to have a rematch with Shadow someday." Krillin whines, "But Sonic, they killed our friends! You're just gonna let that slide?! Fuck that, I'm not!" Goku yells, "Krillin! Sonic has a point. Let them go for now. We should concentrate on a plan for bringing our friends back." So as Vegeta and Shadow escaped, they return to a planet called Frieza Planet 419. Now that Goku and Sonic have defeated Vegeta and Shadow, the world is safe again… Or is it? Find out in the next saga! :)


End file.
